La Primera Vez
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Despues de 9 meses viene el bebé, para Sasuke eso es toda una aventura... minimo hint de Mpreg


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta de la casa viendo la mirada llena de desesperación de Sasuke, el 99% de su ser quería reírse pero decidió no hacerlo ya que sabia que el moreno no haría mas que enojarse.

"¿Estas completamente seguro de que tienes que irte?" – Preguntó Sasuke tratando de sonar neutral y frió, Naruto le sonrió parándose en la punta de sus pies para poder besar los labios de su pareja.

"Si, tengo que ayudar a la anciana Tsunade. No te preocupes todo estará bien" – Le aseguró el rubio besándolo nuevamente, Sasuke suspiró dejando que sus labios se amoldaran contra los del menor en un tierno beso.

"Voy a matarte cuando regreses a casa Usuratonkachi" – Susurró Sasuke empujando al rubio fuera de casa y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sasuke caminó con lentitud el camino que lo llevaría a la habitación contigua a la suya, el cuarto de su pequeña hija, tomó aire y crujió sus dedos, no era que odiara a su pequeña o le molestara en lo mas mínimo cuidar de ella pero apenas tenia 3 semanas de nacida y le daba pánico tener que levantarla, incluso tocarle, se miraba tan frágil que le daba miedo lastimarla.

Como si sintiera su inseguridad la pequeña princesita Uchiha despertó empezando a lloriquear, Sasuke se tensó en su puesto, si Naruto supiera que hacer esto era mil veces mas aterrorizante que pelear con Itachi seguro se reiría de él; con paso lento pero seguro se acercó a la pequeña cunita tomando a la pequeña con brazos torpes, y en ese instante fue como si su mundo se viniera abajo, ya nada importaba mas que su pequeñita de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Tomó asiento en la mecedora colocando a la bebe contra su pecho deteniendo la cabecita con mucho cuidado.

"Vamos a divertirnos ya que el dobe nos dejó aquí solo Yuki chan" – Susurró el moreno meciéndose lentamente, la pequeña bebé se revolvió en sus brazos soltando un sollozo que casi lo deja sordo. "Ah, definitivamente tienes los pulmones de Naruto" – Sasuke sonrió levantándose de su cómodo puesto para ir a la cocina, sacó una de las botellas del refrigerador y colocó a la bebé en un… en un… ¿tenia que saber como se llamaba esa cosa? Se preguntó el moreno mirando los miles de aparatos extraños que las chicas y su dobe habían comprado hace unas semanas atrás para su primogénita.

"Creo que debo calentarla primero" – Musitó Sasuke, después de varios intentos la leche estaba perfecta para la chiquilla que aun lloraba, el padre primerizo levantó a su pequeña llevándola de nuevo a la habitación, tomaron su lugar en la mecedora y Sasuke le dio el biberón; no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero usualmente Naruto siempre estaba con él viéndolo y sonriendo como tonto.

"Okaasan es un tonto mi pequeña princesa pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, después de ti claro" – Aseguró el chico, los ojitos azules lo miraron con curiosidad clavándose en los de su padre por largo rato hasta que empezaron a cerrarse, Sasuke sonrió con ternura agradeciendo a los mil y un dioses que estaba solo en casa para poder deshacerse de la mascara fría y sin emociones.

----

El llanto de su hija lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, se había quedado completamente ido en sus pensamientos en la mecedora y su pequeña estaba moviéndose en la cuna, el padre primerizo la levanto sintiendo el potente aroma que podía matar al Akatsuki entero.

"Demonios princesa, esto es un atentado a mi vida" – Se quejó el moreno, Yuki se echó a reír sonriendo con su desdentada boquita.

Maniobrando como un malabarista puso todas las cosas necesarias en la mesa listo para emprenderse en otra aventura, esta si era definitivamente una de las primeras veces que cambiaba pañales, la primera vez había puesto el pañal al revés, el dobe se había burlado tanto que había considerado enviarlo a dormir en el sofá.

"Tienes que cooperar Yuki, esto si es difícil" – Murmuró el moreno levantando las piernitas de su bebé para quitar el pañal sucio, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de desagrado cuando el pañal sucio cayó en el basurero, Yuki sonrió nuevamente moviendo sus pequeñas manos. "Naru chan dijo que te tocaba baño, creo que es su plan para probar si puede escaparse y dejarte conmigo todo el día princesa" – Le dijo el moreno teniendo una platica, o mas bien monologo con su bebé, nuevamente maniobrando como circense preparo el baño en una pequeña bañera color rosa.

Sumergió el cuerpecito de Yuki en el agua caliente sosteniendo su cabeza fuera, la bebé gritó sonriendo como nunca, Sasuke lavó su cabello con el shampoo especial que el rubio había comprado y su cuerpo con una esponja, hablando en ella de vez en cuando haciéndola sonreír.

Una vez limpia y seca la vistió con una pijama roja con el símbolo Uchiha en el frente, peinó su casi inexistente cabello negro y tomó su lugar en la cama ambos quedándose dormidos inmediatamente.

---

Naruto entró a casa de puntitas temiendo despertar a su hija, entró en la habitación de la bebé esperando verla para besarla todas las veces que no había podido hacerla en todo el día pero Yuki no estaba. Un ronquido leve le llamó la atención llevándolo a su habitación adonde pudo ver a su querido Uchiha completamente dormido con su hija a su lado, se acercó a ambos lentamente inclinándose para besar la mejilla del moreno, Sasuke abrió los ojos posándolos en su pareja y luego en su bebé.

"Veo que nuestra hija aun esta en una pieza" – Se burló el rubio, Sasuke resopló enterrando su rostro en la suave almohada.

"Usuratonkachi" – Gruñó.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, baka Sasuke" – Naruto lo felicitó dejándolo para que se entregara nuevamente al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

**P.D**

**Hace ya dias que queria escribir este oneshot, espero que les guste.**


End file.
